Nightmare
by BONNIE-BIERSACK
Summary: En algunas ocasiones Hipo es atormentado por extrañas pesadillas que solo buscan advertirle, de forma indirecta, el destino que le aguarda.


**NIGHTMARE**

…

– _Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto será mejor para nosotros, hermana –_

– _Espera… no te precipites, aun no es el momento –_

_El joven castaño miro con horror hacia el oscuro vacío, que pronto seria testigo de su trágico final… _

– _Ya es muy tarde hermano… –_

_Un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hiso sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, un segundo golpe le hiso perder el equilibrio y su cuerpo se tambaleaba estrepitosamente sin poder controlarlo y termino por caer hacia el sombrío vacío del peldaño donde se encontraba. Su vista borrosa alcanzo a divisar las siluetas de dos desconocidos que se le observaban caer, el pálido resplandor de una luz blanca hiso que se esfumaran en un parpadeo mientras caía en el eterno abismo hacia su destino final. _

…

Se sentó sobresaltado en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma violenta, las manos le temblaban y su cara estaba empapada de sudor. – _Se sintió tan real_ – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, vio sus manos y estas aun temblaban – _Cálmate idiota fue solo una pesadilla_ – se decía así mismo al no poder controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, le tomo un par de minutos recobrar su serenidad. Se levantó de la cama y en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza intentando librarse de la horrible sensación que le había dejado aquella extraña pesadilla. La puerta estaba abierta e hiso acto de presencia un hermoso gato con un pelaje negro como la noche, que caminaba despreocupadamente hacia su amo, ronroneaba cariñosamente al pasar entre las piernas del joven que lo tomo entre sus brazos y le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y soñar de forma estrepitosa sobre la mesita de noche, un asustado Chimuelo salto al suelo corriendo hacia el pasillo rasguñando las manos del castaño en el proceso. Hipo tomo su teléfono y apago la alarma, – _8:30. ¡Perfecto!_ – exclamo sarcástico al mismo tiempo que corría las gruesas cortinas de la ventana, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y entro despreocupadamente al baño para darse una ducha. Desayuno y alimento al gato, en la mesa del elegante comedor había una pequeña nota doblada por la mitad, la tomo y comenzó a leer.

– _12 de Marzo: Cena con los inversionistas, no lo olvides te veo después de la escuela, tu padre y yo te estaremos esperando. Bocón_ – decía el trozo de hoja amarillenta.

– _Claro, tenía que ser hoy_ – se dijo así mismo fastidiado, tomo la hoja de papel y la rompió en pedacitos, abrió la ventana de la cocina y los lanzo al aire.

– _Lo siento padre, pero hoy tengo otros planes _ – le hablo al retrato de su padre que colgaba en la pared del pasillo principal, le dedico una retorcida sonrisa y tomo al gato que estaba sentado a su lado.

El tic-tac del reloj de pared perturbaba el sepulcral silencio que inundaba cada una de las vastas habitaciones de la solitaria casa, sus ojos seguían atentamente a las manecillas que se movían más lento de lo que desearía. Una socorra sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que este marcaba las 10:30 am. – _Muy bien, estoy justo a tiempo_ – pensó acariciando la cabeza del felino que sostenía en sus brazos, se levantó del sofá y coloco al gato sobre uno de los cojines, tomo su mochila y su abrigo despidiéndose del gato. Se paró en el porche y alzo la vista, no era un día nada bonito el tiempo era pésimo, el cielo nublado amenazaba con soltar la lluvia en cualquier momento, el viento helado le golpeaba la cara y un penetrante olor a humedad invadía el ambiente.

Chimuelo pasaba entre sus piernas impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, Hipo le dio un empujón con el pie y cerró la puerta, el gato empezó a maullar de un modo tan extraño que nunca había escuchado, era realmente espeluznante. Sin tomarle mayor importancia cruzo por el vasto y hermoso jardín delantero que le daba un ambiente más hogareño a la inmensa y solitaria casa.

Se encamino hacia la parada de autobuses que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa y mientras caminaba saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su abrigo, busco entre los contactos el nombre de cierta chica rubia que había estado ignorando sus llamadas desde la noche anterior y esta vez no fue la excepción. Bufo molesto y guardo su teléfono de nuevo – _Que estupidez _– pensaba al recordar la discusión que habían tenido y que a su parecen era bastante absurda.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesado, en su cara se reflejaba un evidente cansancio a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche no se sentía descansado al contrario se sentía tan agotado que podría dormir el resto del día. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo saco rápidamente esperanzado porque fuera ella… pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver el número de su padre en la pantalla del móvil. –_Seguramente ya se dio cuenta que falte a clases_ – pensaba mientras apagaba el aparato y lo guardaba en su mochila, su ánimo no era el mejor y lo último que quería era tener otra discusión con su padre, no este día no, hoy debía ser solo para él. Su cabeza era un completo caos y necesitaba un tiempo para reordenar sus ideas, apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz y solo siguió caminando.

Su plan para ese día era bastante sencillo faltaría al colegio y tomaría el primer camión de la mañana que lo llevaría hasta las afueras de la pequeña cuidad, el solitario y tranquilo bosque era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y prepararse para los reproches y regaños que recibiría por parte de su padre por faltar a la reunión de accionistas que tendría lugar en la empresa de su familia y el como el heredero legítimo de todo debía estar presente, curiosamente la familia Hofferson también asistiría, pero él no se sentía con ánimos de ver a su prometida, no antes de resolver sus diferencias.

Llego hasta una concurrida avenida y tras sentir las gotas de lluvia golpear suavemente su rostro apresuro el paso para refugiarse bajo el pequeño techo de madera de la parada de autobuses. Miraba de forma distraída al gran número de automóviles que transitaban por la calle mientras esperaba por el transporte que le llevaría a su destino, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y una extraña sensación de ansiedad lo invadió por completo.

Su mirada se perdió en el grisáceo y desgastado asfalto de la carretera, tenía la mente en blanco, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y por más que tratara de impedirlo no lograba mover ni un solo dedo. Aquella sensación se fue tan rápido como llego, alzo la vista y lo que vio lo lleno de un profundo miedo y desconcierto, todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en tinieblas, además de estar completamente solo. La concurrida avenida estaba completamente vacía, la luz pálida y amarillenta de la lámpara que colgaba sobre el solo le permitía ver unos cuantos centímetro a su alrededor. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y el ambiente se puso aún más frio el chillido de un animal retumbo en sus oídos y el sonido de la lluvia paro, sorprendido veía las gotas de lluvia suspendidas en el aire como si alguien hubiese puesto pausa a una película o algo así, paso su mano entre la cortina de agua sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían ante este acto.

– _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ – dijo en voz alta mientras veía su mano mojada.

– _Hey_ – susurro una voz en la oscuridad.

– Hey, muchacho – la voz le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez en un tono mayor. Al castaño le tomo un par de minutos asimilar que aquella voz no la estaba imaginando.

– _¿Quién eres, donde estás?_ – pregunto mirando a todos lados pero no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. De repente la voz comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, Hipo sintió un frio recorriéndoles la espalda al escuchar aquella macabra risa.

– _¿Qué pasa, estas perdido niño?_ – pregunto una segunda voz en un tono áspero desde la oscuridad.

– _¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?_ – insistió en preguntar, se produjo un largo silencio y después de varios minutos los escucho murmurar.

– _¿Quién eres tú_? – pregunto una tercera voz, con un toque más infantil. – _Si me dices quien eres te diré quienes somos_ –

– _¿Yo?_ – dudo un momento. – _Yo soy… soy Hipo Haddock tercero_ – espero unos minutos pero nada ocurrió. – _¿Me dirás quiénes son?_ – pregunto al aire sin recibir respuesta.

Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir sobre su cabeza una helada mano, sus largos dedos acariciaban su cabello castaño y un fuerte olor a podrido le hiso sentir nauseas. Una segunda mano le tapó la boca y pudo sentir la textura acartonada de su piel pálida. – _No voltees_ – le susurró al oído, mientras forcejeaba desesperadamente tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Dos figuras que se acercaban a él, apenas podían distinguirse entre la penumbra. Un anciano y una niña con un perturbador aspecto se postraron frente a él. Su piel pálida y seca dejaba ver trozos de carne putrefacta, no tenían ojos ni cabello, estaban completamente desnudos y sus pasos eran lentos y torpes. La escena era tan perturbadora e irreal que se convenció a si mismo de que era una horrible pesadilla de la cual rogaba poder despertar.

– _Nosotros no somos nadie… y muy pronto, tampoco tú lo serás_ – dijo la más pequeña mostrando sus podridos dientes en una socorra sonrisa. El sujeto que lo sostenía paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo arrastro hacia la oscuridad junto con ellos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió como gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, desorientado miro a su alrededor, las personas corrían en todas direcciones tratando de refugiarse de la fría lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad y los automóviles que abarrotaban la carretera pasando un de detrás de otro sin detenerse. No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? – _una pesadilla_ – hablo una voz en su cabeza.

Alguien lo tomo por el cuello y coloco un trozo de tela húmedo sobre su boca y nariz, el castaño se desvaneció y dos hombres encapuchados lo arrastraron hasta una vieja furgoneta que apareció de forma inesperada frente a ellos, las puertas se cerraron violentamente y acelero dejando detrás de si las miradas atónitas de las personas cercanas al sitio que se miraban entre sí sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver.

* * *

Hipo se las ingenió para escapar en un descuido de sus captores, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, se detuvo un momento y miro a todos lado pero no reconoció en que parte del bosque se encontraba, sus piernas hormigueaban y los golpes y cortadas en su rostro y brazos ardían. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que regresar a su casa, si lo encontraban seguramente lo matarían por atacar a uno de ellos mientras lo vigilaba.

Siguió avanzando un poco más despacio, estaba cansado pero, pronto caería la noche y debía alejarse lo más posible de la cabaña donde lo tenían preso. Un par de horas después se encontraba subiendo por una colina, cuando llego hasta la cima pudo vislumbrar las lejanas luces de la ciudad por un momento se sintió a salvo y con esperanzas de regresar a su hogar, se escondería hasta que llegara el amanecer y buscaría la forma de regresar…

– Conque aquí estabas, temía que terminaras perdiéndote en el bosque hermano _– _hablo un fornido hombre pelirrojo con la cara llena de cicatrices y la mirada de un verdadero loco.

Hipo sintió como sus músculos se tensaron al darse la vuelta y ver la cara furiosa de Dagur.

– _Debo admitir que eres más astuto de lo que aparentas Hipo – dijo_ una joven de cabellera negra apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

– _Maldita sea _ – soltó en un suspiro mientras buscaba la forma de salir de ahí.

– _No tiene caso que lo intentes Hipo, Dagur y yo crecimos en estos bosques. No hay manera de que escapes, no importa cuánto corras o que tan bien te escondas, tarde o temprano te volveremos a encontrar_ – advirtió una molesta Heather que se acercaba a él con paso firme y con una jeringa en la mano.

Hipo volteo hacia atrás, no había forma de escapar tras el a un par de metros solo había un enorme barranco.

– _Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto será mejor para nosotros, hermana – _dijo Dagur mientras corría en dirección al castaño con un cuchillo en la mano.

– _Espera Dagur no te precipites, aun no es el momento – Heather trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil. _

_Como pudo Hipo esquivo el ataque del demente y lanzo el arma a varios metros de él, ambos forcejeaban y sin darse cuenta avanzaban hacia el precipicio. _El joven castaño miro con horror hacia el oscuro vacío, logro lanzar al pelirrojo dejos de él, Heather lo tomo del brazo suplicándole que se detuviera.

– _Dagur por favor no hagas locuras debemos acatar las órdenes de Viggo ¿recuerdas?_ –

– _Ya no dejare que un debilucho cerebrito me dé órdenes, esto es personal. ¡NO ES ASI HERMANO¡_ – lanzo a su hermana lejos y se encamino decidido hacia Hipo.

La impotencia se apodero del castaño al verse acorralado de nuevo y ver la cara demente de Dagur.

– Heather, Dagur no sé qué fue lo que Viggo les ofreció pero, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo – trato de negociar con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz. Dagur se carcajeaba ruidosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente.

– _Dagur, por favor no quiero que nadie salga herido_ – mintió mientras sacaba de la parte trasera de su pantalón una daga para defenderse, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tan de ser libre de nuevo.

– _Ya es muy tarde hermano, debiste pensar eso antes de matar a Ryker mientras dormía en la cabaña _– dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hipo no supo que decir, ahora debía cargar con el peso de ser un asesino como ellos. Se dio la vuelta, saltaría, si esa era la única salida que le quedaba.

– _No quería llegar a esto pero no nos dejas otra opción niño_ – escupió al lanzarse sobre él.

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hiso sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, un segundo golpe le hiso perder el equilibrio y su cuerpo se tambaleaba estrepitosamente sin poder controlarlo y termino por caer hacia el sombrío vacío del peldaño donde se encontraba. Su vista borrosa alcanzo a divisar la siluetas de dos desconocidos que se le observaban caer, el pálido resplandor de una luz blanca hiso que se esfumaran en un parpadeo mientras caía en el eterno abismo de su destino final, acabaría siendo solo un chico que deambularía en la soledad del mundo, esperando por alguien que le pueda escuchar de verdad…

* * *

**Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Aprovechando quisiera agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leerla. **

**Sin mas por el momento me despido.**


End file.
